pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Plane
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Ace Sorensen, Mayor Goodway and Skye | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = November 29, 2016 December 17, 2016 March 19, 2017 March 31, 2017 April 13, 2017 | writer = Charles Johnston | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save the Gliding Turbots" | next = "Pups Save a Giant Plant"}} "Pups Save a Plane" is the second segment of the 23rd episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. It's a double daring mid-air rescue as Mayor Goodway's first flying lesson goes sideways, and the pups make sure everyone lands safely. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Ace Sorensen *Chickaletta *Robo-Dog *Gophers The PAW Patrol is out camping, enjoying themselves, and dealing with a gopher trying to mess up their trip, before they spot Amelia flying overhead, with Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta flying with Ace Sorensen. Soon enough, Ace entrusts Mayor Goodway with flying Amelia, but after hitting a flock of seagulls, the wing flap is damaged, and when Ace tries to fix it, she catches her sleeve and can't pull it free, so with no other alternative, Ace has the Mayor, who in turn has Chickaletta, call the PAW Patrol. Once Ryder gets the call for help, he summons the pups to the Air Patroller, but Marshall gets wrapped up in Zuma's sleeping bag, and gets sent shooting into the Air Patroller when the gopher nibbles at his backside. Once inside, Ryder assigns Skye to take control of Amelia while he has Rocky assist with freeing Ace's sleeve and repairing the wing flap. With that, the Air Patroller takes to the skies. As they catch up to Amelia, they plane hits a little turbulence, and Chickaletta is knocked out of the Mayor's seat and onto the other wing. The Mayor can't do anything as she has to keep her hands on the yolk and keep the plane level. Ryder has Skye and Rocky deploy, and Skye soon reaches Amelia and takes over from the Mayor, stabilizing the plane, and allowing Rocky to free Ace and repair the wing flap. However, the plane begins to stall, but with Ace's instructions, Skye has the plane free-fall until she can give it some throttle to restart the engine and level off the plane, but in the process, Chickaletta flies off the wing, and soon plummets for the ground. Luckily, Ryder assigns Marshall to catch her, and to calm her down, he has her join him in clucking some Pup Pup Boogie, before returning her to the Mayor, while Rocky finishes the repairs, and Ace retakes control back from Skye, who's ecstatic over Ace's congrats on her flying. Once back on the ground, and joined by the Mayor, Chickaletta, and Ace, the PAW Patrol enjoy their camping trip, with the Mayor and Ace offering their thanks for the team's help, though Marshall has a little fun with Chickaletta, leaving everyone with a good laugh. *Fly up and take control of Amelia from Mayor Goodway. *Free Ace's sleeve and repair the flap so the plane can land safely. *Catch Chickaletta after she falls of the wing and calm her down. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Jumbo Machines DVD.jpg|link=Jumbo Machines|''Jumbo Machines'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille La Brigade du ciel DVD.jpg|link=La Brigade du ciel|''La Brigade du ciel'' PAW Patrol The Screaming Parrot & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Screaming Parrot|''The Screaming Parrot'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Plane's Pages Category:Written by Charles Johnston Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Mayor Goodway is on the title card Category:Ace Sorensen is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S3) Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Mayor Goodway needs rescuing Category:Ace Sorensen needs rescuing Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing Category:2016 Episodes